Eyes and Ears
by Blackwolf-20
Summary: What if Umbridge wanted a spy close enough to watch Harry at all times. With the help of Hermione, it just might happen. (Takes place during ootp).


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Plot: What if Umbridge wanted a spy close enough to watch Harry at all times. With the help of Hermione, it just might happen. (Takes place during ootp).**

**I wrote this on the fly. Sort of an alternate or additional scene to add to Umbridge's madness. A rare moment, between Hermione and Dolores.**

**Eyes and Ears**

Dolores Umbridge sat peacefully behind her desk, calmly stirring her cup of tea and smiling to herself. There was a knock at the door, and her smile widened.

"Come in," she said in a sing song like tone without looking up from her tea. She knew who had arrived.

"You wanted to see me?"

Dolores looked up just as Hermione shut the door. She did her best to hide her eager smile upon seeing the young muggleborn. Hermione, on the other hand, was forcing back a grimace.

"Yes my dear. Will you please sit." She gestured to the nice pink chair before her desk. With slight hesitation Hermione came forward and sat down. Dolores continued to smile at her. "Would you like a cup of tea? You look parched."

"No thank you," she said curtly.

Dolores cocked her head like a confused little kitten as she observed her.

"I haven't interrupted anything important have I? I know how important it is for you to establish your, _worth_ in your school work, so if I've pulled you away from some important study-"

"You haven't interrupted anything," Hermione forced herself to say calmly, though she could feel herself starting to seethe.

She couldn't help glancing around for the infamous quill she knew Dolores had used to punish Harry. She wondered if the professor had some similar bloody punishment in store for herself. Nonetheless she just wanted to get her meeting with the woman over and done with as soon as possible.

"That's good." Dolores paused to take a deliberately long sip of her tea, while Hermione waited nervously. When she was finished, she set it aside and prepared to get down to business. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I've sent for you."

"To send me to detention?" she asked accusingly.

"Not unless you've done something wrong," Dolores replied sweetly. "And I can't imagine you getting out of line. You've been such a, good girl so far." Hermione frowned but said nothing, and Dolores continued to smile. But then her smile started to waver. "I'm afraid it is some of your fellow students who are the problem. Namely, your young friend Harry Potter."

At the mention of his name, Hermione shifted slightly in her chair.

"Well, I believe you are taking care of that, _professor._"

Dolores's smile dropped briefly at the rude way in which Hermione said "professor".

"I am indeed."

"Although, I cannot imagine the ministry will approve," Hermione stated boldly.

Again Dolores's smile dropped, and she sank back in her chair.

"As a Ministry official, I disagree. You may think you know everything Ms. Granger, but I assure you, you do not. You can study all the books in this castle and it will never do you any good." Her eyes flashed as she slowly leaned forward. "You will still be nothing more, than a silly little mudblood."

It was the final straw for Hermione who jumped up immediately. Anger was clearly written across her face.

"If that's all, I would like to go." Dolores smiled at the sight of her shaking fists.

"No that is not all. I have a little proposal for you. I would like for you to inform me on any suspicious activity your friend Mr. Potter might be involved in. Anything at all, whether he's organizing secret meetings or sending messages to secret foes."

Hermione folded her arms, looking smug.

"There is nothing going on with Harry."

"I believe there is, and I also believe, that you will tell me," she said carefully as she rose to her feet.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione stated, as a hidden way of saying she wouldn't tell her anything at all.

"Oh dear, I was afraid you'd say something like that," Dolores said with a hurtful sigh. She pulled out her wand and locked the door.

"What are you doing?" Hermione felt her heartbeat starting to rise. She moved her hand to where her own wand was hidden in her pocket.

"Giving us privacy, and giving you one last chance to comply."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Open the door."

"After you've complied," Dolores said darkly as she raised her wand. "_Nervado!"_

Hermione didn't stand a chance as the yellow light struck her temple like lightning. She gave a cry of surprise and pain as she felt the force of the spell hit her entire nervous system. Her hand fell from her side from where she was going for her wand. She stood on the spot, like a limp doll, gazing up at the ceiling blankly. Little moans of pain escaped her lips.

Dolores no longer hid her eager smile.

"That's better. Now then." The chain of yellow light was still linked from her wand to Hermione's forehead. Dolores then took the tip of her wand and raised it to her own temple, creating a connection between them.

"_Cerrebuelum!"_

Hermione's moans became more audible and her body began to shake. Suddenly, the feeling of pressure began to build against Hermione's brain. As much as she wanted to shake her head to get rid of it, the pressure wouldn't go away. It kept increasing. She felt hollow. Something important was starting to shrink away, only to be replaced by something nasty.

"Can you hear me Ms. Granger?" Dolores's voice sounded loudly in her head. "Give a nod if you understand me."

Hermione nodded without question.

"Good, very good." Dolores tilted her wand and uttered a string of mysterious words quietly.

At one point Hermione noticed her vision starting to fade, until she was certain Dolores had blinded her. There was a searing pain behind her eyes. Then her vision returned in an odd way. She felt her sight had been altered as if someone had put a poor pair of glasses over her eyes.

Next, she felt a horrible burning sensation in her ears. Afterwards, it was as if she had become deaf, but then her hearing returned. And like the odd situation with her eyes, she felt as if something extra was planted in her ears.

After what seemed hours, Hermione dropped to the floor. Dolores stood over her, smiling.

"I'm very pleased to have you on board Ms. Granger. You will be my eyes and ears. I shall know everything you do. I shall see and hear all that Mr. Potter and any other student that dares to defy me, does and says."

Hermione numbly got to her feet and stood before her expectantly. Dolores patted her head.

"Good girl. You may go."

Hermione gave a slight shake of the head as she left, feeling utterly confused. Dolores returned to her seat behind her desk and took a final sip of her tea. She smiled to herself, confident it was only a matter of time before she transformed Hogwarts into a proper school, with herself as the headmaster.

**This was intended to be a oneshot, then I considered making it two-shot, but I think I'll leave it here. I trust you can gather what happens after Hermione leaves the office. A sort of Umbridge possessing Hermione. I think it would be interesting to write another part to see what it looks like with Umbridge essentially peeking through Hermione's eyes and ears. Not sure I have the time. I'm tempted to allow another to write a sequel, but for now, I think I'll move on to the next dark fic, if I have time for that as well.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. Reviews welcomed. Later. **


End file.
